Through the Window
by Neko-Former
Summary: Monster, how should I feel? Creatures lie here, looking through the window...- Monster; Meg and Dia
1. Prologue

Through The Window

_Monster, how should I feel? Creatures lie here, looking through the window. – Monster, Meg and Dia._

Explosions were going off everywhere Soundburst looked. Civilians screamed, sparklings and their creators sprawled out dead on the ground with their circuitry ripped out and sparking, the stench of energon and oil filling the air, making him sick to his tanks. The weapon in his hand was now shaking, enabling him to aim straight. In his loss of focus, Soundburst doesn't notice the twin missiles headed straight for his back plating.

The youngling yowled in pain as the missiles tear through his armour and into his circuits, and he instantly fell to the ground. His comrades, Silverwing and Switchwheel were at his side in an instant, flagging a medic. Soundburst tried to move, but the circuits that enable him to move are compromised. The medic knelt down beside him and Soundburst suddenly felt something sharp and painful in his shoulder.

Blackness… he saw nothing, but heard voices- the voices of strangers he'd never met before. Why were they touching him and talking? He couldn't hear exactly what they're saying, but picked up on words as he recognised them.

"_Dead… Frightened… Confused…"_

What that meant, he didn't know, but he _did _know that he wasn't dead, so he thought he'd better clear that up right away. He tried to sit up, realizing that he still couldn't see. _Well, maybe that's why they think I'm dead. _He thought. _Because my optics are still offline. _

They weren't hurting him, no, but he didn't like being on his back. It crushed his doorwing joints. So, he was now sitting up, or at least he thought he was. He still couldn't see, and his audios could still only pick up on certain words, which was driving him _crazy_. His whole body was sore. _Ugh, what did I _do _to myself? My wings are killing me!_

More words were spoken._ "Broken… Sight…" _Soundburst didn't know what that meant either. It confused him. He hoped he could see again soon, so he could figure out where he was, exactly. He was scared and confused, and in agonizing pain all over his body. He felt utterly broken, and all he saw was black. Then, soundburst was struck with the fear of being permanently damaged. It came fast and hard, and hurt like a steel rod had just smacked him in the head.

_What if I can only hear fragments for the rest of my life? What if I never see again?_

He would be useless to his team if he couldn't see or hear. _At least I can still feel._

He thought. _That didn't go away. I almost wish it did. _His body started to really hurt, and the blackness started to grip his white, hot spark with its icy cold talons, tipped with poisonous fear that felt like liquid nitrogen as it dripped into his soul, slowly and painfully. He came to a realization: For the first time, Soundburst was afraid.

His optics started to online themselves. He saw gray blurs. Moving around his body and fussing over different parts that hurt. A hand rested on his shoulder, then left. Then another thing, sharp and painful, sends chills down his back. His circuits screamed in protest at the pain, but he remained silent, because only static came from his vocalizer.

might see. A loud crashing sound, followed by colourful Cybertronian obscenities was all he heard before opening his optics out of surprise to a blinding white artificial light.

The blinding clears and he saw three figures. One, a boxy red and white medic with a mask and visor, appearing to help another mostly white medic with a black chevron on his forehelm to his feet. The third one is the only one paying attention to Soundburst. He was a whole mess of colours- white, gray, green and orange, with glowing fins on the sides of his head.

Once the other two had finished whatever it was they were arguing about, the one who was on the ground began to speak. But Soundburst couldn't hear a word, even though before, he had been able to hear at least that. Something strange was happening. "Huh?" Was all that managed to escape his vocalizer before something went horribly wrong. Suddenly, the brightly coloured and sterile area he was in disappeared, and in its place, a dirty, disgusting, bloody nightmare.

The three kind looking mechs he had seen before were still there, although quite different-looking. The mech with the visor was now missing his face mask, and instead of being red and white, he was red and black. The second was still white. However, he had a slightly-greenish tinge to him, and the red crosses on his shoulders were now purple. The only thing that stayed the same was his chevron, which was still black. The multi-coloured one was now blue and gold and all of their optics were now red.

Energon and other mech fluids stained the room. It was dark and dingy, except for the overly-bright optic-shattering surgical light hanging over the berth. Soundburst had to squint his optics to stop the throbbing pain from blossoming in the nerve. Soundburst was still sitting up, but the berth he was on was dirty and covered in fluids. "Ahh!" He jumped at the sight of dismembered mech parts, still covered in energon and rust in the corner.

The medic who had been cursing stepped towards him with a cruel-looking tool in his right hand. "Oh no." Soundburst mewled as he backed into the wall…


	2. Chapter 1

Soundburst screamed when the medics tried to grab him. He jumped off the table and ran across the room, only to crash into a drawer. "Oof!" He stayed flat on his faceplates as the greenish-white medic stalked around him and crouched down in front of him. He took his helm in his hands and jerked it around to face him. "What a pretty little thing you are. It's such a pity they found you. Now I have no choice but to 'repair' you."

He grabbed the right edge of Soundburst's bright purple visor and ripped it off of his face. Energon spilled to the floor. Coolant tears pooled at the edges of Soundburst's multi-coloured crystalline optics. He had never, ever let anyone look at his optics before. And now, he was exposed for the three strangers to see. The medic circled one of Soundburst's optics with a clawed digit and energon oozed out of the cut.

"I've never seen a mech with multi-coloured optics before. You're lucky I like seeing originality in a mech, or you just might loose those." The stranger cooed softly. Soundburst whimpered. "Oh, don't worry dear; I'll take good care of you." The scary medic gave a crooked, psychotic smile and held up the tool from before into Soundburst's line of sight.

Soundburst trembled and the tears streamed down his faceplates. The medic picked him up and laid him down on the berth. "Now, sweetie, let's make sure you're not squirming around while I work..." He placed his hand in the middle of Soundburst's chest, pinning him down as he used a hex drill to bolt his wings to the berth. Soundburst screamed as the drill tore through his sensitive circuitry, severing all connections and breaking his ability to move.

This action was repeated with his shoulders, and midsection. It was strange he didn't bolt his legs to the berth, but he guessed it was more of a blessing. Soundburst didn't dare move, for fear his circuits would be shattered by the cruel bolts. "Okay, now that you're obviously not going to cause me any trouble, let's get started." Soundburst watched in horror as the medic switched his hand for a buzz saw.

He felt a hand poking around in his forearm and turned around to see the small black and red medic using some sort of hook-thingy to poke around under one of his panels. "Oh, don't mind him dear," The greenish medic said. "He's just testing to make sure he doesn't tear anything important when he cuts into you." His ruby red optics glinted as he took Soundburst's helm in his hands and started his saw. Soundburst's optics went wide with fear. "No!" He screamed as he thrashed his head around.

"What's the matter, sweetie? Don't want any upgrades?" The greenish medic asked softly, as if he was hushing a sparkling woken from recharge. "Don't be scared. I won't hurt you." He lied. Still Soundburst thrashed his helm in attempt to keep the stranger from hurting him. "Hmmmm, that won't do. First Aid, can you come over here and hold him still?" The small black and red mech complied, leaving his spot at Soundburst's side to hold his helm in place. "There, that's better."

"No!" Soundburst protested again, but this time he felt something sharp go into his helm. "Uh?" "Just something to keep you still." The black and red cooed. Soundburst realised with horror that he couldn't move his helm anymore. He heard the saw get close to his left audio. The greenish-white medic took it in his hand and held up the saw. "Okay, here we go." He said in mock sympathy as he swiftly brought it down on Soundburst's audio and helm ornaments. Soundburst cried out in pain as his audio was sliced off.

The medic tossed the severed part to the side and went to his stock pile of sharp, rusty things. He pulled out a jagged saw blade covered in rust and dried energon. Then, he used his still-bloody saw to slice off the handle. He stalked back over to Soundburst and transformed his buzz saw into a torch. Soundburst screamed, and completely forgot that he was bolted down. He thrashed his body, only to notice that he was tearing _himself _apart. "Uuuugh." He groaned. The medic held the blade in place as he welded it to the leaky spot where Soundburst's audio receptor had just been.

The medic went back to the stock pile and began rummaging through it. He threw dangerous, sharp things over his shoulder plates as he looked for something. A _working _buzz saw was thrown back towards Soundburst and his wing was torn off. He howled in pain. A hacksaw was thrown back and hit Soundburst directly in the forearm, rendering the whole arm completely limp.

Soundburst was covered in fluids, and, he hurt all over even more than before. The black and red medic was cutting holes in his unhurt arm, and filling them with sharp, pointy tools, with the dangerous ends sticking out. Soundburst sobbed. Why were they doing this to him?

The greenish medic returned with a sinister-looking tool in his hand and knelt down at the end of Soundburst's berth so the youngling could see. "I need you to open your legs for me now, sweetie." He cooed as he pried Soundburst's legs open. "Mew?" Soundburst was confused. The medic pawed at his plating, looking for a manual release button. "AHHH!" Soundburst screamed. Now he understood why his legs weren't bolted in place. The medic was going to steal him! Just as the stranger found Soundburst's manual release, the sounds and sights got blurry again, and the world he was in was fading.

"No! No, no, no, no, NO!" Soundburst screamed. Not again. He couldn't go through this again! Suddenly, the room lost its dark, dingy gloom, and became sterile and white again. The medics were staring at him, as if he was an alien. "You okay, kid?" The medic who had been about to take him asked. Soundburst sat up, wait- he wasn't bolted down? But the holes were still there. His wing was still missing, and the saw was still in his arm.

"Wh-what just happened to me?" He stammered.

"We were hoping you could tell us." The multicoloured one spoke.

"Weren't you the ones who did it?"

That got them all silent. That question made no sense to Soundburst, or the others.

"How… how could we have done anything while you were thrashing around on the floor screaming and crying?" The mech with the chevron asked.

Soundburst curled into a ball on the berth, unable to comprehend anything. They _had _hurt him, and he couldn't figure out why. Why were they feeding him lies? Tears streamed out his optics as he buried his helm into his knees and tried to be there for himself in his lonely suffering.


End file.
